Most Miraculous Reveal
by PancakeLover9000
Summary: After Marinette and Adrien revealed their superhero identities, they became a couple. They revealed this to the public quite a while ago actually. But they did so as superheroes. Woohoo everyone knows that Ladybug and Chat are now a thing. But to avoid the suspicion that they were the superheroes, they must slowly and carefully play out acts of falling in love to their friends.


After Marinette and Adrien revealed their superhero identities, they became a couple. They revealed this to the public quite a while ago actually. But they did so as superheroes. Woohoo everyone knows that Ladybug and Chat are now a thing. But to avoid the suspicion that they were the superheroes, they must slowly and carefully play out acts of falling in love to their friends and family.

"Adrikinnnsssssss!" Chloe jumped onto Adrien's back as they was heading into school.

"Chlo, please get off." Adrien pleaded while trying to pry Chloe off his back.

Meanwhile, Marinette was watching with fury. No one dares to touch her, HER Adrien. Her face turned red and her fists scrunched up.

"Woah there, girl. As much as it is an unpleasant sight to see, you gotta calm down." Alya said.

"I know but he's my boy—" oh. Oh. It dawned Marinette that Alya didn't know that they were a couple yet. But it also hit her that if she just revealed to everyone, they might have suspicions that they were ladybug and Chat Noir. After all, they did just announce their relationship a day ago.

"—friend to be?" Alya finished.

"Uh, yeah uh huh! Boyfriend to be!" Marinette exclaimed suddenly after wrapping up her thoughts. Alya raised an eyebrow. Marinette simply shook her head to avoid discussion. Alya rolled her eyes in return before starting off on another topic.

"OH! Did you hear! Ladybug and Chat Noir are now a thing! And get this! They KISSED! In front of everyone!"

"Oh yeah! They are so adorbs!"

The best friends continued heading into the school building, and while passing Adrien, Marinette could only offer an apologetic smile.

So Adrien, who was left to fend for himself, mustered up his strength

and shook Chloe off. He did not mention the fact that he was taken, because he wanted to tell everyone at once, and also because Chloe would be furious.

On the other hand, say Adrien was confused would be an understatement. Did his lady just ignore him? He was in a critical situation here! Or was Marinette still nervous around his civilian self? But with her sincere, apologetic smile, he couldn't find it in his heart to be that mad at her.

All day though! Marinette just avoided them. As if they weren't a couple! The class didn't know yet, but he was planning to tell them soon.

Later, he spotted the girls, even Chloe, engaged in a conversation about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"—and they are like the cutest couple ever!" Rose beamed.

"Yeah and speaking of couples..." he eyed Marinette, while she vigorously shook her head. Now he was really confused. Was she ashamed of their relationship?

"Did you hear that Nino and Alya are a thing now?" Marinette said suddenly. Silence. Then everyone bursted into laughter.

"Girl, we all knew that already! You too Adrien!" Alya said, tears of laughter brimming at her eyes. Why did they find this so funny? Not sure.

Marinette sent Adrien another hopeful gaze, and even a desperate wink.

Oh. Maybe Adrien's lady was simple trying to make the news more grand? No, that couldn't be it, right? They already had enough of that as Ladybug and Chat.

Originally, the two never intended for the public to know of their relationship. But one quick kiss goodbye after an Akuma attack made things obvious.

So what could it be? Adrien, however took the hint and kept his mouth shut anyway.

The school day went on uneventfully, and it made Adrien even more anxious. Then it clicked. Ladybug and Chat just announced(unwillingly) their relationship, so it would be suspicious if he and Marinette were to do the same.

He would definitely ask Marinette about this.

After school, Marinette rushed through her homework, and called

Adrien immediately.

"Adrien!"

"Yes Mari?"

"You figured out what I was trying to say right?"

"Yeah, so we won't tell anyone yet or else we'll cause suspicions of us being Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Yeah. So, I know this sounds crazy but, what if we just pretend to fall in love. After a month we can't just suddenly announce to everyone that we are a thing. Ya know? Even now, it is still kinda weird."

"..."

"Adrien? You there? If you don't like it, that's oka—"

" .Brilliant! M'lady It sounds like so much fun!"

And that started the playful acts of love at school, which only led to the duo falling in love with each other even more.

"Act" One:

Adrien and Marinette started to talk with each other, and Marinette made sure to keep her stutter slightly. But Alya was still impressed.

"Good job girl! Your stutter is getting better!"

"Thanks, Al."

Then the real act came.

"Hey Marinette!"

"Adrien!" Marinette jumped back in fake surprise. She was a convincing actress, though.

Adrien put a nervous look on his face.

"I am free this Saturday, which is quite rare, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" This time the whole class was shocked. First of all, Marinette wasn't blurring into incoherent babbles, and second, Adrien was asking Marinette out! Alya almost fainted, and Nino had wide eyes. And Chloe… let's pretend she wasn't there. Okay, fine, she was furious.

"Ah sure! Alya and Nino is coming too right?" Marinette asked innocently. Everyone, excluding Chloe, facepalmed internally. Alya opened her mouth to say something, but Adrien beat her to it.

"Actually, I kinda wanted it to be just me and you. Is that okay?" He turned to Nino and Alya, "sorry guys."

"NO it's fine! Take my girl!" Alya frantically yelled.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Marinette replied. Chloe was in shock and anger, oops, they didn't think this through, but Chloe will have to go through this eventually, and maybe now was a good time.

"Marinette! Don't you dare take my Adrikins away from me! You- Yo- UGHh!" And she stormed off, Sabrina following after. The whole situation didn't seem too good though. Possible Akuma+Chloe= DISASTER!

"Oh, she doesn't sound too good. I should go after her or el—" Marinette started heading to the door, Ladybug instincts kicking in.

"Wait! It's okay! Sabrina already went!" Adrien stepped in front of Marinette before continuing, "I'll text you the time, and I'll come pick you up, sound good?"

"Sounds good!" Marinette dreamily said. And then Adrien left, patting Marinette on the shoulder softly.

Before Marinette could even squeal Alya was practically jumping on her.

"GIRL DID YOU HEAR THAT? Adrien Agreste just asked you out!" She exclaimed wildly.

"Yes! I am sooo excited!" Marinette squealed, not faking all of the excitement. She would be seeing Adrien later that week. But Chloe was another matter.

Luckily, Chloe didn't get akumatized. But this was only act one.

Act Two:

It was the Monday after Adrien and Marinette's "first date". Marinette and Adrien were getting impatient, so they decided to kick things to the next level. Marinette would no longer stutter, and Adrien would actually flirt. Like, Chat Noir flirt, but not as punn-y.

"Hey Marinette!"

"Hey Adrien!" They greeted each other first in the class.

"Did you like the movie?"

"Of course I—"

As the two exchanged a normal conversation, Alya and Nino stared at them with wide eyes.

"My ship is sailing. First LadyNoir and now Adrienette!" Alya beamed.

"Same dude." Nino replied, just as awestruck as Alya.

Adrien was laughing at an inside joke Mari made.

"Oh my gosh Princess, you are hilarious!" Marinette only laughed along in return.

Wait..

"Wait, did my bro just call Mari princess?" Nino asked, disbelieving.

"Marinette tell me everything right now." Alya said with a demanding tone.

Marinette looked at Adrien. He winked back. They, in unison put one finger up to their mouth and said,

"Shhhh…"

"Some things have to stay between us, and Marinette's bedroom." Adrien said. Then Marinette, as if on cue, blushed tomato red. That was NOT part of the plan. They were just supposed to say shh, but what Adrien said referred to the hot make out session they had prior to thee movie they watched.

"Oh. My. Gosh." This time, Alya and Nino were in unison.

And all havoc was released after that.

Chloe…didn't go to school that day. She was busy with her new boyfriend, a model from Italy. Well that was one thing outta the way.

Final Act:

This was all on Adrien. He and Marinette agreed to just keep on talking a flirting a little for a week or two. It has been 4 days since the beginning of act two.. Although Marinette insisted that they kept at it for two weeks minimum, Adrien just couldn't wait.

He would confess his love for Marinette, today. Of course, his lady already knew, but the was gonna make this grand. He ordered 2 dozen roses, and even put on a collared shirt and bow tie to seem formal. He made plans to bring a grand piano to school, so he could perform one of his favorite contemporary pieces, River Flows in You by Yiruma.

There it was. Before entering the class, he remembered to have his bow on straight, and flowers in hand. Behind him, he had a grand piano(which was on a flat board with wheels)

Inhale, exhale. He got this.

In one swift motion, he opened the door.

"Marinette?"

"Adrien?!" She looked confused when the piano was set down on the floor behind him. Adrien told Mme. Bustier the after school yesterday, and she was completely fine with it a long as he kept it all under 5 minutes. Which he could do.

"Marinette, I have something to tell you. But before I do, I want to serenade yo with with song."

"What?" Marinette was genuinely confused, and touched at that.

He sat down, placed the flowers in a glass vase, and started playing. It was the most beautiful, heartfelt song she had ever heard. His finger glided along the notes, and he even looked at Marinette briefly during some part of the song.

Marinette felt like crying. This was all so beautiful. At that moment, both knew that this was not an act. These are emotions they truly feel, and savor. Nothing else mattered. Just them.

When he was done, he stood up and took the flowers that he put on the vase.

"Marinette, I love you. You're amazing, kind, smart, clever, funny, and my everything. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" Marinette replied, as she jumped into his arms.

The whole class cheered(except for Chloe, who just Made an unnecessary comment on how her boyfriend was better—that comment went unnoticed).

One can only imagine the looks on Alya and Nino's faces.

 **I hope you enjoyed! My other fanfic chapter was delayed because of this.**


End file.
